Whats a french kiss?
by stanleyxx
Summary: "it's a question..what's a French kiss?" Ikuto froze, and his face became a light pink before bursting out laughing, falling back onto the pink sheets. "I'm serious Ikuto!" -not great at summary's but i promise it's a cute little story, so please read c:


Just another boring day in Seiyo,  
Amu sat in her room listening to her radio, laying on her belly and legs kicking the air. "_you're name is Kiyoko? Well this is gossip topic, how far have you and the lucky man got?"_ Amu cocked her head in curiosity, listening to the woman, kiyoko gasped then laughed. _"he says he wants to take it slow, so we've only really kissed, well French kissed"_ Amu paused, French kissing? There is Eskimo kisses and indirect kiss, but French kiss?  
Amu sat up and pondered in thought, maybe she could ask Utau? Thinking so hard she almost missed the light tap coming from her balcony window.

"It's open Ikuto " said person stared dumb-folded at the young girl in thought, she was gonna let him in just like that? Turning down her radio he realized something had a grasp on her thoughts and sat beside her. "what's on your mind amu-koi?" Amu glared at the 17 year old, it was just to embarrassing to ask Ikuto, he'd just laugh at her. "you'd tease me about it, so I'm not telling"  
Ikuto smiled "I promise I won't, you can tell me" the pinkette bit her lip in thought, and sighed. "it's a question..what's a French kiss?" Ikuto froze, and his face became a light pink before bursting out laughing, falling back onto the pink sheets. "I'm serious Ikuto!" her voice squeaking with embarrassment. "something you don't need to worry about" He chuckled. "I'm old enough to know!" he smiled, staring right into her eyes. "It's something I would have to show you, and your not ready for that" looking bored he was about to leave, when making the mistake of looking at the said girl sitting on the ground, looking up at him with the most seductive innocence ''please?" Ikuto's breath caught in his throat "come here" Amu sat beside him, fidgeting. "I'll show you, but you cannot get mad at me" Amu gulped softly and nodded, as Ikuto's hand cupped the right side of her cheek, leaning to place his lips on hers, starting with a gentle, sweet kiss. Filled with perfect passion and bliss, he paused before running his tongue along her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if it was right, but she parted her lips, and ikuto hesitated before sliding his tongue into her mouth, exploring- she tasted like strawberries.  
His tongue brushed over hers, sucking on it. Amu pushed him away whipping her mouth. "Eww! Was that your tongue, that's gross!" Ikuto sighed and got up, licking his lips. "cya strawberry"  
leaving from the balcony, amu sat on her bed. Her face slowly turning bright red.

**One week** later  
Amu sat at her desk doing homework, *Tap, tap*  
"What do you want, im doing homework" She said with hatred to the piece of paper.  
"What is it, maybe I can help?" Ikuto smiled, sending a shiver up her spine and butterflys in her tummy.  
"Umm, its no-" Ikuto leaned over, his war, breath in her ear. "Amu... This is just an essay.. about.. Cats?" he looked sideways at her pink face.  
"Our teacher is inlove with cats" She giggled.  
Ikuto smiled again, and sat on the pink covered bed. Amu's thoughts jumped to last week, and their tongues..  
"Hey.. Ikuto.. I was thinking.. Maybe you could show me that french kiss thing again?"  
Ikuto let out a genuin laugh.

"And repeat last week?- I think i'll pass" He ruffled her hair, about to leave.  
"I- I liked it!.. I was just shocked.." He looked back at her, his eyes a little wide. He sat back down and motioned for her to sit beside him. "If I do this, Do you promise not to get mad again?" She blushed and meekly nodded. Her breath hitched, as his hand cupped her face again. Amu's eyes closed, she could practically feel his soft lips against her own, and just as she was about to part her lips.. Ikuto licked her lips and leaned back, chuckling.  
Slowly she understood he tricked her, again. "Ikuto, you jerk! I thought you where serious!" Her face red with embarrassment , Sadness and disappointment danced in her eyes.  
_"Damn, im such an_ idiot!" She thought to herself. And as if he read her thoughts, Ikuto pecked her on the lips; like two kindergartners. Amu looked shocked for a second, and finally smiled. "goodnight ikuto" She whispered, hugging him. "goodnight Amu.. Koi" And jumped off the balcony like a ninja.  
And then suddenly she found herself writting about how cats where mischievous creatures. and finisned with  
**_"But in the end, they are very passionate_****_ animals."  
_**

* * *

**_THE END~~~~  
_**


End file.
